The Anniversary
by Summery-Natsumi
Summary: It's been a couple years since Caleb and Abby have been sent to the new world. Everybody remembers the day when they were sent here, all except for Caleb. Will he remember the day? Or will somebody tell him? *ONE-SHOT*


**Hikaru's here with a different story! This time I won't be inviting the characters and Matt. The reason why I'm writing a story that isn't anime is because… I seriously hate this movie. The Knowing reminds me of 2012 except you know how many people are going to die. And I need to write about what happens AFTER Caleb and Abby land in this "so-called" new world. **

**I don't own The Knowing but I do own the plot.**

**Mokona: SO NO STEALY**

**Haha.. I lied.**

**Matt: About what?**

**Nothing.**

**Enjoy**

It's been a few years since Caleb and Abby were sent to the new world. There have been other people who were sent here too, but they all sounded like they were crazy and needed some help. Plus they were REALLY old.

Abby walked over to her friend, Caleb, who was lying on a grassy field surrounded by daises. She flicked him on the forehead trying to catch his attention.

"What?" he said trying to shove the brunette's hand away, but it was no use.

Abby giggled and stopped flicking him, "Hey your voice cracked."

"Hey, your chest got smaller." Caleb replied, glancing at his friend's chest. Abby blushed and smacked her friend on the forehead while covering her chest.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Abby shouted, she stopped and calmed down, "Well anyways it's today."

Caleb looked at the girl in confusion, "What do you mean 'it's today'?"

Abby glared and gave him a "you figure it out" look and left the boy. Caleb laid on the soft, peaceful ground and picked a daisy and started twirling it. While Caleb twirled the daisy he tried to figure out what Abby meant. _Maybe it was Abby's fourteenth birthday, _Caleb thought but he shook his head, _then she woul have seriously killed me… _

"Then what _did_ she mean?" Caleb asked out loud, "Maybe, I should ask the Crazies." The boy nodded and got up to see the Crazies. The Crazies were a small group of older people who heard the Whispering People's call. Ever since the Crazies heard what happened back at Earth they went into a complete mental breakdown. And since the Crazies broke down they've been great answerers to the most impossible questions.

As soon Caleb reached the Crazies' hut he heard a loud crash and he dashed to see what happened.  
"Velma, dear, where's your food?" asked a woman who was holding a holding a handmade doll. Caleb knocked on the door but the woman didn't pay attention and started talking to the doll again.

"Uh, ma'am?" asked Caleb knocking on the door again, but the woman didn't answer. Caleb sighed and knocked on the door once more, "Ma'am, your mail is here."

The woman dropped the doll and headed towards the door where Caleb was.

"Mail? For me? Who is it from?" the woman asked brushing her greasy, black hair from her glazed blue eyes. Caleb stood there for a few minutes and tried to think of someone that used to be alive.

"You're mother." The boy said quietly. The woman squealed and gave Caleb a big hug, but he pushed her away, "Sorry, I lied."

The woman stopped squealing but still smiled and rubbed the boy's head, "It's ok! I get pranked ALL the time! It's what hip these days."

"Actually I wanted to ask you why today's very important." Caleb said seriously, the woman stopped smiling and started pinching his cheeks. Caleb winced but didn't stop her. She was the one with all the answers.

"Today." the woman muttered, "Today is the day, where we all came to this world." Finally it clicked. Today was the day where Abby and Caleb was brought to this world to "start over" along with other people. How could Caleb forget? Today was the day where his dad let him go. Today was the day where he abandoned his dad and left him. Today was the day where everything changed. How could he forget this heart wrenching day?

Caleb stood there thinking while the woman slammed the door and started sobbing. The blue-eyed boy walked away and went to his most special place that reminded him of his home. The old cherry blossom tree. As Caleb sat under the tree as he started to remember of his last moment with his father and closed his eyes.

***flashback***

"What do you mean he can't come?" asked Caleb looking earnestly at the Whispering People and back at his dad, "Dad, do you know why they won't let you come?"

Caleb's dad looked at him in confusion, "What are they saying?"

"He says that you didn't hear the call." Caleb said hugging the white rabbit, "He said you couldn't come because you didn't hear the call."

Caleb's dad smiled and looked at his son gently, "It's ok. I don't have to go, you can go alone. Take care of Abby will you?"

Caleb nodded and saw the doors of the alien ship starting to close. He started stared at his father and said "I love you and I will never forget you" in sign language. Caleb's father waved goodbye and said, "I love you too" in sign language back.

"Goodbye." Caleb whispered. And then he disappeared.

***end of flashback***

"So, I see you remember what today is." Abby said gently.

Caleb opened one of his eyes and smirked, "So? What's it to you?"

Abby shrugged and lay down on his lap, "Well, I was wondering, if we could, I don't know, have an anniversary party?"

Caleb blushed and looked away, "I have nothing else better to do, so, sure."

Abby grinned and her brown eyes sparkled, "Yay! Let's start now." Caleb rolled his eyes and shrugged. Soon they started to make crowns out of daisies and placed them on branches. Then other people who lived in the new world started to do the same thing too.

Soon the old cherry blossom tree was filled with daises and it looked like strawberry and vanilla swirl ice cream.

Ice cream that nobody had in this world for so long.

The people formed a big circle around the tree hand in hand and singing a little lullaby to pray for the people who are now safe.

Abby stood up on her toes and whispered in Caleb's ear, "We should do this every year."

Caleb blushed as he felt his friend's warm breath in his ear every time she spoke and nodded, "Yeah, let's do this every year."

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Mokona: ADD FLAMES! :D**


End file.
